CHARMED:The Next Generation
by MzPink
Summary: The next generation of the charmed ones deal with life and magic. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed original characters.

CHAPTER 1- The New Generation

A loud bang coming from downstairs aroused Piper from her sleep, she quickly through off her blanket and broke into a run to downstairs to see what the commotion was. And she was met with a sight . Chris orbed in beside her in his boxers and immediately burst into laughter. Staring across from her was a wide-eyed Wyatt covered in the remains of a potion went wrong. Piper couldn't supress the giggle that came out of her mouth as her oldest son glared over in the direction of his mother and younger brother.

"Wow Wy, I knew you failed potions but I didn't think u were this bad." Chris said wiping tears from his eyes as Wyatt just scowled and began to wipe bits off of himself.

"Oh hun." Piper smiled and walked over to grab a towel for her potion-covered son.

"Here," she said as she tossed him the towel, " go clean up."

"Wyatt just sighed and orbed upstairs.

"AND DO NOT MAKE A MESS OF MY SHOWER!" She called up after him.

"Wow." Chris said just looking at the mess as he started to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing mister, start cleaning." Immediately the grin left his face.

"What!?"

"Yea. Now go get a mop."

Chris grumbled as he went to go find the mop in bucket to clean the remains of Wyatt's accident.

Piper just smiled, although her oldest had moved out he was often around the house. So the adjustment hadn't been as hard to make as she originally thought it would. Chris returned back into the room with the mop and bucket of soap water, still grumbling and got to work on the floor as Piper began to prepare breakfast.

Paige struggled with the bobby pin she was trying to stick in her hair. She finally got it in and added a quick douse of hairspray and was down the stairs the remains of her husbands breakfast lay in the sink along with a cup half drained of it's contents. She heard shuffling as her daughter came into the kitchen carrying a notebook and threw it on to the table beside her as she grabbed a muffin. "Morning." Peyton was easily the most organised in the household heck probably all the Halliwells. "Morning sweet heart." Paige said to her daughter as she packed some things into her sons lunch bag while gulping down coffee. Peyton's of course had been made by herself the night before, Parker her twin brother, who was probably the most disorganised person on the planet; l had never made a lunch in his life. "PARKER!!" Paige screamed from the kitchen as her daughter gave her a peck on the cheek and grabbed her lunch and orbed away. "PARKER!!!" She screamed again, he was going to be late for school….again. She hastily orbed into her son's room. He lay draped across the bed on his stomach. His light blond hair shimmering in the sunlight. He looked like your average rebel teenager messy room packed with posters of bands she had never heard of.

"Parker! Get your ass out of bed. You are going to be late again. I've already had complaints from magic school about this habit and few others, which we will talk about later." Her Son lazily pulled the pillow from under his arms and over his head. 

"Fine. That's the way you want to do it."

"BED" she called out the bed disappeared in circle of orbs and he r son dropped to the floor.

"Owe. He groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. Paige replaced the bed, which had just been suspended in orbs back to its usual spot. Parker walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

"You have 15 minutes kiddo! And you better not be late." She said knocking on the door.

"Yea, yea." Her son replied as she orbed down the kitchen table and grabbed her car keys and set off for work.

Kyla Halliwell groaned as the sun hit her eyes. She could feel the remains of the alcohol from last night. She found she wasn't on her bed but on her couch. The smell of coffee brightened her senses as she slowly pulled herself off the couch.

"Morning. Wow do u ever look smashing." She said with a giggle handing her a coffee.

Kyla managed a weak smile as she took the coffee she walked over to the cupboard and rummaged through till she found a bottle with some blue liquid pulled off the cap and let a couple off drops land on her tongue. She noticed her friend staring and answered the unsaid question.

"Hangover cure, picked it up at the black magic market a couple of weeks back."

"Oh." They both knew it was a bad place to go to yet that didn't stop Kyla from hanging out there from time to time..Okay a bit more than time to time. Dakota shrugged her dark hair back.

"Works like a charm."

"I see that. You do know if your family finds out that you have been around the black magic market they are going to freak."

"Haha yea well what they don't know can't hurt them and besides I'm a big girl now what are they going to do about it."

Dakota nodded in agreement.

"So why have you been hanging around there anyway?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?" Dakota asked then it hit her. "It's him isn't it?"

"Who?" Kyla asked trying to fake confusion.

"He's back isn't he. That's why you have been around there." Dakota put her hands on her hips.

"Look Dakota please don't say anything."

" I won't but if anyone finds out and they will, don't say I didn't tell you so.

Kyla sighed and nodded as she grabbed her coffee and retreated to her room. It was true she had been at the black market to see him. When he left she had said it was her finale good bye and that she no longer wanted him in her life but when he had come back the way he did she couldn't lie to herself any longer. She would tell her family in time but for now she needed time.


	2. The Trade

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its original characters.

Chapter 2

Kyla shimmered the the entrance of the black magic market and entered the portal. She made her way through the crwod of people selling, buying and trading stuff over to a small hole in the wall pub and let herself inside. She walked over to an unoccupied corner and took a seat. The pub was quieter than usual filled with humans and demons alike all looking all stting in small groups conversing or looking around as if daring someone to talk to them. She turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyla." She turned her head to look into the face of Grady, the warlock she had been waiting for.

"Grady." He nodded a hello and then sat down across from her. She kept a straight face as she peered over to the Irishman. "You have what I want?"

"Aye. I do. But it wont come cheap." He grinned over at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Let me see it." Grady pulled a package from his pocket and unwrapped it and pushe it infront of her without drawing any attention from any other bar patrons. Kyla picked it up and her finger traced the celtic symbols engraved on the golden bracelette she held.

"Gorgeous, aint it? Now for my payment."

Kyla sighed and pulled out the wooded box and opened it for him to see the contents. Four unicorn hairs. Grady smiled hungarily at the hairs. He was going to make a fortune on them. He grabbed the box but Kyla still held on to it tightly.

"Now Grady, you wouldn't think of doing anything stupid with these would you? Because if I hear that these fall into the wrong hands I will hunt you and I will find you."

Grady gulped heisently at the tone of her voice and her pierecing stare as she threatened him. She wasn't trying to kid herself any hands those were going to ladn in were going to be the wrong ones. Heck she was giving then to the wrong ones right now, but some hands were worse than others. She could only hope Grady was smart enough to give them to someone who couldn't do too much damage with them. It had taken herself and her companion a lot of time and effort to get their hands on those hairs but now that she was holding the bracelete it all seemed worth it.

"Pleasure doing buiness with you Miss Turner." Grady winked as he stood and wved as he walked out of the pub with his new prize. Kyla put the bracelete in her bag and got up and followed him out the pub. She made her way through the crowd again and out of the portal. As soon as she stepped out of the portal she shimmered to the outside of an apartment door and knocked. A secound later the door opened and her companion looked down at her. His worried eyes looked her over and he sighed in reilef. He pulled her inside and into his arms as she let the door shut behind her. She looked up into his blue eyes and pushed a hand through his blond lockes.

"Bryce." She sighed quietly.

"you took longer than I thought. I was worried." He sighed his accent strong. Bryce was a tall handsome witch from Australia. They had met when they were battling the same demon when they were both 18. And had immediately hit it off. Their relationship had a rocky start though both were interested in the hunt and a danger to each other when they were fighting demons. Their relationship was just causing the young couple trouble and pain so eventually they gave it up. When he had shown up on their door step a few months ago they again fell for each other. She knew her family would not be impressed but they would have to deal with it she couldn't control who her heart belonged to.

"I'm fine." She said getting lost in his eyes.

"Your always fine."

He pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She returned it. She let her hands crawl up his shirt lifting it over his head as she felt her bra being undone. They slowly made it to the bedroom as she became entagled in his arms.


End file.
